


Picture Perfect

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt, my cute gay babies, side sanvers, super friends game night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: Armed with the new iphone, Superpuppy Kara is driving her friends crazy by taking too many pictures of them, especially her new maybe-girlfriend maybe-love-of-her-life Lena Luthor. But what happens when the technology she loves so much gives away her biggest secret?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hi! so i have a prompt idea for your 25 days of fics thing. kara gets the iphone 7 plus and doesn't stop taking pics of all her friends (including lena) in portrait mode bc they look like professional pictures and she loves how they make her friends look

For all the incredible, innovative technology Krypton had to offer, it all pales in comparison to the new IPhone 7. Well, in Kara Danvers' humble opinion anyway. The bubbly alien just can't get enough of the high quality camera and crystal clear picture and how amazing all of her beautiful friends look in the pictures.

Before getting the upgrade, Kara often bothered her friends, begging them to take photos to document their adventures or help her test out new snapchat filters. Now with the new phone, Kara has become absolutely insufferable. "Please Alex, just one more!" Kara begs her sister, who just wants to drink her beer and kickass at dirty scrabble in peace.

Rolling her eyes, Alex tries to avoid that signature pout Kara always hits her with, but it's no use and the agent quickly caves. "Fine, last one!"

"Thank you!" Kara says with a squeal of joy, clapping her hands together and bouncing on her toes, making her friends laugh. 

Thanks to Kara and her new phone, game night tradition now includes 'family' photos and many many action shots. Winn and Mon-El duck out of the way as Kara snaps the picture she desperately wanted of her sister. 

"Boom!" Maggie cheers, raising her hands up in the air in victory. "Handcuff, double word score! Read it and weep, Danvers."

"Handcuff, how does that fit for dirty scrabble?" Alex's eyes go wide and Maggie bites her lip seductively. "Oh! Um, good move... I mean, you're so terrible at pool that by process of ellimination, you have to be better than me at at least one game."

"Nice save." James jokes, patting Alex on the back with sympathy, coming over from finishing his game of dominoes with Mon-El. 

"Okay everybody, time for a family photo!" Kara declares with a wide smile. The group cringes collectively, as this is the third of the night, but they love the little alien too much to say anything. "You too nerds!" Kara calls out to Winn and Lena, the newest addition to the SuperFriends. Kara pauses their very intense game of Mario Kart and they pout up at her.

"Babe, I was kicking his ass! Let me beat this little punk and then we can take the picture."

"Oh come one! I was going to catch up! Everyone knows you're shit at the Rainbow Road circuit." 

Lena scowls but Kara can't help but giggle. "That's ironic, considering your whole like is one giant gay rainbow road." Kara helps Lena to her feet, quickly pecking the CEO on her full, red lips. Kara still can't believe that she's lucky enough to be able to do that. They haven't exactly put a label on what they are to each other yet, but they've been on a couple of dates, all of which have gone REALLY well, and anyone with eyes can see the chemistry between them.

"You know if you weren't so cute I'd complain more."

"I know!" Kara replies, kissing Lena again a bit more deeply this time and wrapping the shorter woman in her arms. "But I am and you love me, so..." Lena blushes, ducking her head to hide it as she chuckles.

"Let's just get this over with!" Alex says with mock annoyance, rolling her eyes and smiling fondly at her little sister.

"Everybody say cheese!" Kara holds her arm out, extending just enough to fit them all in the frame. 

"Cheese!" They all reply in chorus, to appease their tiny alien puppy.

"Now I need another beer." Everyone laughs at Maggie's comment and nods in agreement. "Want to stop at the bar on the way home, babe?" Wrapping her arm around Alex's shoulders, Maggie gazes up at her lovingly. She may be a sarcastic, badass cop, but she's clearly a romantic mush on the inside, at least when it comes to Alex. 

"We should probably head out too." James says as he gestures to Winn and Mon-El. "It's almost midnight."

The close knit group of friends say their goodnights, complete with hugs and kisses, until just Lena and Kara are left in the cozy apartment. "I guess should go to." Lena says almost reluctantly. She reaches for her coat, but Kara is faster and intercepts her hand.

"Or you could stay?" The Kryptonians cheeks burn bright red and she bites the corner of her lip. Picking up on the other woman's nervous, excited energy Lena's heart speeds up she smiles widely. "No pressure or anything! I was just thinking that it would be nice to watch Netflix and cuddle, drink hot cocoa and talk, ya know? I don't know, I just REALLY don't want you to leave yet."

Lena's face lights up and she nods enthusiastically despite herself. "Good, because I really don't want to go."

Relieved, the pair relaxes back onto the couch and gets comfortable cuddling. Smiling, Kara turns on Netflix and settles herself with her head in Lena's lap. Lena plays with Kara's long, wavy hair as the blonde goes through her phone, reviewing the pictures she took of that night. "Mhmmm." Kara practically purrs at the touch.

"You really are a puppy!" Lena exclaims with a laugh. "Oh, that one's really good." She points to the last family photo of the night. "You should make it your new cover photo." 

"Good idea, baby." Kara opens her facebook app and selects the photo. "Good?" The secret superhero passes her phone to her almost girlfriend so she can check the placement. 

"Umm..." Kara's face is highlighted in a box and big, bold letter pop onto the screen: Would you like to tag Supergirl? Lena's face goes whiter than snow, as if she's just seen a ghost, and her mouth hangs slightly open. "Kara?"

Lena practically throws the phone back to Kara, who is quickly beginning to panic. "What?" Once Kara sees it, her eyes go wide with shock. "Oh Rao.. Wow, golly, what a coincidence, right? That sure is weird!" Forced laughter leaves Kara's lips and her eyes look at anything that isn't Lena Luthor. "Haha ha... Lena." Kara starts again seriously. "I think we need to have a talk."

Later the next day:

Lena Luthor flops onto her bed after a rather exhausting day. With a dramatic sigh, she opens the planner on her nightstand, the one that she refuses to call a diary, and takes out a pen. She opens to the back of the book, to a page entitled People To Invite To My Holiday Party. She scrolls down the list to the only two names written in all caps, Kara Danvers and Supergirl. 

Sighing heavily again, Lena rolls her eyes and crosses out Supergirl's name. She's about to put the book away when a silly grin takes over her face. With a wistful expression, Lena Luthor adds little hearts around Kara Danvers name.


End file.
